1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a heat dissipation mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
To better dissipate heat in conventional notebook computers, some external heat dissipating accessories are developed and introduced for notebook computers, which enhance heat dissipation. However, the use of external heat dissipating accessories limits the mobility of notebook computers.